Kübelwagen
The Kübelwagen, short for Kübelsitzwagen which in English literally means "bucket-seat car" was the primary German military car in the 1930s used by the German military. The Kübelwagen appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V. A stylized Kübelwagen appears in Battlefield Heroes as the National Jeep. Battlefield 1942 The Kübelwagen is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1942 as the Axis counterpart to the Allies' Willys MB. Seating two players, it is issued to German, Japan (prior to replacement by the Type 95 Kurogane in a patch) and Italian in Road to Rome. It is shown as a grayish-blue color with a Balkenkreuz on the sides or an Italian flag in The Road to Rome. Gallery BF1942.Kubelwagen driver seat.png|Driver seat view BF1942.Kubelwagen passenger seat.png|Passenger seat view BF1942.Kubelwagen back side.png|Rear view profile BF1942.Kubelwagen front side.png|Front view profile BF1942.Kubelwagen left side.png|Left view profile BF1942.Kubelwagen right side.png|Right view profile BF1942.Kubelwagen AFK front.png|Afrika Korp front BF1942.Kubelwagen AFK rear.png|Afrika Korp rear BF1942.Kubelwagen JPN Front.png|IJN front BF1942.Kubelwagen JPN Rear.png|IJN rear BF1942.Kubelwagen ITA Front.png|RIA front BF1942.Kubelwagen ITA Rear.png|RIA rear Battlefield Heroes The National Jeep is a transportation vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes for the National Army and is the counterpart of the Royal Jeep. The Jeep can seat three players, one driver and two passengers. The driver maneuvers the jeep and can use the horn while the passengers can use their weapons and/or abilities to attack enemy infantry and vehicles. The vehicle lacks any mounted weapons but its fast speed makes it much easier to obtain Roadkills than other vehicles. This is more prevalent in the National Jeep than the Royal Jeep due to the former's larger front bumper. Additionally, the National Jeep provides more protection with a bulletproof windshield. Despite this, it has slower acceleration on bumpy terrain than the Royal Jeep. Gallery Nattional Jeep side.png|A side view of the National Army Jeep National Jeep back.png|A rear view of the National Army Jeep Battlefield V The Kubelwagen is vehicle featured in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer The vehicle can be found and commandeered at points of the singleplayer war stories Nordlys and Under No Flag. In the latter case, the Kubelwagen is featured prominently in cutscenes, with Billy Bridger and George Mason stealing one, locking its previous driver in the trunk, and using it to travel to objectives and escape a German mechanized patrol. Their vehicle develops engine trouble and forces them to stop and make a last stand. Multiplayer The Kubelwagen serves as the German counterpart to United Kingdom's Universal Carrier. The vehicle can seat players; the driver, operating the vehicle from the front left seat; the gunner, using an MG 34 on a pintle mount from the back seat row; and a passenger, sitting to the right of the driver. The machine gun can rotate 360°, and the vehicle is capable of towing stationary weapons. Being very low to the ground and with no roof, vehicle occupants are highly vulnerable to small arms fire, and while the vehicle itself can survive a single direct hit from a tank shell or Panzerfaust, the blast can at times kill passengers. The vehicle's primary asset is its speed and small size, that allow it to outpace most if not all ground vehicles in game while presenting a very small target. Although the vehicle can maintain its significant speed off-road, the Kubelwagen can become stuck on or in terrain obstacles due to its lack of crushing ability and two-wheel drive, and may receive damage in high speed collisions. ru:Kübelwagen Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes